narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Narutopedia
Characters ages updating Since we know the real timeline of this war at these recent moments is on the 9th of October, so it's a good idea to update the characters ages who were born before October 9 like some of Konoha 11 characters and anyone born after October 9, we shouldn't change his age. Thoughts? http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 16:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :There already are topics on the matter, but Mr. Senator, I mean Foxie opposes it because he would like to wait for something that may not even come. Others seem to support it tho--Elveonora (talk) 17:17, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::When? Until the new databook's release? I don't have a problem for updating the ages until the new databook says something different. No updates for the deceased characters and the characters that have no brithdate. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 17:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree and I would like to start updating too --Root根 17:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why not, we have all the information. 17:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::But there's still some people that would like to wait for the next chapter like tentailedfox so that's why we haven't really started yet --Root根 17:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::But the majority is for it. But I get where s/he is coming from as one of the big rules on this wiki is not to add new information when the whole manga chapter isn't out yet. 17:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Wouldn't it become a problem if everybody starts changing ages? if everyone just adds one year, it's gonna get messed up right? --Kasan94 (talk) 19:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) No, it wouldn't be an issue (I don't believe there is semantic data for ages). Also, please don't use curse words for no reason. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Agira Ryūdōin Hello guys, I noticed that this charachter has no kanji name in his infobox. Why's that? Not like it's a important page, just that in such a good wikia it is somewhat disappointing.--JOA20 (talk) 06:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Anime only characters don't have them, unless it's known. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 09:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I've checked the ending cast of the episode that he made his debut and I didn't find his voice actor then his full name. So it's unknown, otherwise it had been added for a long time. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 09:29, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Detailed edit summaries Has any one else stop seeing them? Like image addition, categories and so on? --Cerez365™ (talk) 18:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :I havent noticed anything different...--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I have noticed the detailed summaries have disappeared for a while now, Wikia probably removed the feature or something. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I mean for instance with the images I've added to Tobirama's article today, automatic annotations should've shown what was added, but instead nothing shows up. I guess it was a feature that was removed from the wikia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::If you directly edit the source, they don't show up I guess.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 19:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat this wiki has a poll i see. what do you think of adding a chat and a "articel of the month" or someting like that too?Iloveinoxxx (talk) 16:09, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :In several discussions that took place on the wiki, it was decided that we won't have chat. We are an encyclopedia, not a social networking site.~UltimateSupreme 16:24, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::oh thats sad but i understand but what about article of the month that is very normal on encyclopedias. thank you for your answerIloveinoxxx (talk) 16:27, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, sounds like a community decision. Try starting a Forum.~UltimateSupreme 16:31, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I am trying thank youIloveinoxxx (talk) 16:33, October 31, 2013 (UTC) oh man i am not allowed to make a forum yet :( Iloveinoxxx (talk) 16:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :We also tried that idea when we redid the homepage. We don't have any time or need to debate which article deserves special mention on the website. We're honestly not that type of wikia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Then what kind of wikia is this? are there even more tyopes?Iloveinoxxx (talk) 17:01, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :But I agree that we should think of ways to get the community involved in something's that can improve this wiki, this may of already been discussed but whats the wiki's opinion about having blogs? --Root根 13:24, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Preferable pics What type of pics is prefered here? the closeup ones like this or more distance ones like this? --Kasan94 (talk) 14:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :Distant ones are preferred where possible. I don't think it really matters, as long as it's not "in your face". Also, fixed your links. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:48, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Alright, think I will change some of those which I see as closeup, but of corse not to far away. How did you do that, seem to have forgotten how? --Kasan94 (talk) 15:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Another question regarding pics. I see in some they persons have bruises, if I am able to remove those, is it better then? --Kasan94 (talk) 19:52, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually with the example of C, there's nothing wrong with that image or the space in it. The image with Gaara in it would actually look better cropped in the infobox instead of looking so small and far away. There's no need to change close up images in that regard. For images with bruises if different ones can be found and agreed on, that's fine otherwise I see no reason we can't cover them up.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:22, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm lost on this.. Someone told me that there were shippuden filler episodes that showed what Neji, Hinata and the other konoha kids looked like between part 1 and part 2. Supposedly its training scenes for them. Can someone tell me what episodes those are? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Timeline I think we should make a timeline with references and proof. We can use ShounenSuki's timeline dates as a start then correct them from there. Or we can make it from scratch. I am willing to help with this, who else is?? BTW I think this should be somethine we all work on not just one person, that way if Elve, Cerez, Seelentau, myself, and Omnibender and the rest get on it then we can make it as good as possible with the most accuracy. Keep in mind we have to use Manga and Databook info with references, then Anime info only to fill in some blanks. Thoughts?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:43, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Don't count me in, not yet. It isn't needed that much, but I'm sure one day it will be made. I believe now that it would be best to wait first until the manga is over and all books and shi* are released. Once Kishi doesn't have any more words left to add to "Naruto" (ruining it more and more in the process, be honest, it sucks as of late) some of us can then over-analyze it to no end, trying to connect everything, make timeline and search for deeper meanings that might not even be there for sentimental reasons or otherwise.--Elveonora (talk) 10:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::You are free to make your own user page and create a timeline. As or an official one, I disagree entirely. They are unreliable most of the time an cause nothing but strife and confusion especially with deviations in canon media.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Valid points, I agree. Elve you are definitely right. This will have to wait until everything is over with. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 13:52, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :I don't want to praise myself too much, but I guess I have the most valid timeline out there. Feel free to translate it ^_^ Seelentau 愛議 14:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Not to bud in, but I am free to help make this timeline if anyone decides to make an official one. Just send me a message on my talkpage, so I know. ^-^ --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:11, December 1, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Nice. So that makes 3 people in on this. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:10, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright so your timeline is damn near perfection, maybe a few more tweaks and additions and it will be good so far, BUT even after using google translate on it, lots of things were not in good grammer, If you are willing to copy and past that into a new page here on the U.S. wiki then we can all fix the translated grammer over time here. What do you say?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki design? Naruto isn't all about BELIEVE IT and Konoha anymore, the design of this wiki is more fitting for when it first started and was airing on old Toonami. Now the tone has drastically changed, and the focus has shifted more towards the enemies and the current war, instead of Naruto and his childlike dreaming and declarations. I think the design is a bit jarring especially when this wiki is full of precise information on a complex universe. Take a look at the Bleach wiki which looks much cooler. Can we get something like that? Bright colors are annoying, maybe we can have more symbols instead of just the Konoha symbol...I propose a manga image of the Valley of the Ends with Madara statue on one side and Hashirama statue on the other, with kid Sasuke and Naruto standing on each side respectively. The title art could also remove believe it, I mean it isn't even in the english dub anymore, its too irrelevant to have in the title. Where's the quality control here?--NexCarnifex (talk) 23:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :1) Dat Believe It logo is old. Like very old. Until someone comes along with the ability to make a better one (note: i said better one. Just getting rid of the Believe It does not make it better), it stays. I personally like it cause it's a nice bit of legacy considering it's been up there since the Wikia was first created. :2) Using images for wallpaper is a amazing gray area we typically try not mess with to often. Again, personal preference, but I like the simple uniform orange background with the Konoha symbol. Just because Kishimoto decided to take the series down a dark path don't mean we have to ignore the hyperactive knucklehead ninja that got us to fall in love with the series in the first place.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 02:30, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Erm so the reason the wiki looks like its designed for 7 year olds is cuz nostalgia about the beginning of the series? What kind of justification is that? People use this thing for debates, trying to understand the story in a more in depth way, coming up with theories, and most of all fueling their imagination to develop their own stories and ideas with Kishimoto's ninja universe. This brightly colored kidish look doesn't do the series justice when One Piece and Bleach have cool slick looking wiki's. The articles in this wiki aren't messy, they're quality and leave no details out, yet the design looks like it was thrown together in a second, it looks like a joke, and yeah ok "haha we're gonna leave it like this cuz it pisses you off trolololol" could be your reply but I'm sure many people visiting this site think like I do that this design doesn't fit Naruto's complex dark story at all. Hell, even Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth wiki looks 10x better, that's ridiculous. Please, just take my advice and change it. Lets have Sasuke on one side atop Madara's statue and Naruto upon Hashirama's statue on the other, that's probably the most symbolically significant image within the story. Or at least get a better color scheme, since when has diarrhea orange and brown been a nice looking background scheme for anything. Maybe black and orange, like Naruto's costume, but this is a joke.--NexCarnifex (talk) 04:18, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: The one piece wiki has a design similar to our wiki, except that they have a fixed background. ::: The bleach wiki on the other hand; has a very distracting background. The pages are completely transparent and a hot-cold colour mixed background which makes things unreadable and comes very hard on eyes. The general white font makes it OK but still its a strain on the eye especially the blue links on blue. The level 2 section headings are red and being the same colour as of background are hard to be distinguished (It comes to me as if its a ). Overall, It seems to have been designed to make the reader lose focus on the content and keep staring at the background ( Its really that great :) ). Also the amount of css/scripts they use, makes the site a bit laggy. No offence, its just an opinion. ::: We are a wiki. The content is the most important aspect of it and if its unreadable, how much ever minimum it might be, its bad, really bad. ::: We always were focused on the content and will remain so. Anything that help the user better understand the concepts, storyline or to easily navigate the wiki will always be welcome. ::: That being said, I do agree that the wiki needs a better background. If you have any image, feel free to discuss it, but a bleach-wiki based theme is something that would never work here. The current word-mark seems good to me.--''~UltimateSupreme'' 11:30, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: I agree about the Bleach wiki now, but it used to look a lot better they recently changed the background. However I still believe this one has the worst design, it looks like Naruto drank some bad milk and had orange diarrhea with brown leaf shaped ramen chunks floating around in it. Sorry for the graphic description, but how about something like this http://i700.photobucket.com/albums/ww10/Oblivio/valleyoftheend2_zps52a8ffd0.png--NexCarnifex (talk) 14:40, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I would personally prefer an anime image but its ultimately the community's call.--''~UltimateSupreme'' 14:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::: though the manga tends to have better artwork and I think the black and white looks not only more epic and iconic but its also more neutral and will blend in with the site more. Bleach's wiki used to have a pretty manga image of Ichigo which looked great idk why they changed it to a distracting deviant art wallpaper but wtvr. But tell me that doesn't look great, Valley of the End is a huge turning point in the series and perhaps the most iconic scene in the whole story, symbolizing the struggle between chaotic vengeance (Madara and Sasuke) and love and order (Hashirama and Naruto).--NexCarnifex (talk) 15:02, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Quality control? Apparently you haven't been here long enough to realise: we do not concern ourselves with trivial things like what people see in white space of the wikia — personally I feel if you don't like it, simply change your preferences to exclude it. There is nothing wrong with our logo: logos aren't things that should be changing all the time. With regards to the background it is the same: why should we end up changing g either of those at every crucial integral in the story? Maybe add decorations for each season and end up possibly offending someone? I'm not opposed to change entirely, I am opposed to having to come and constantly change the background to suit every turn of events in the story. Maybe a nice neutral backdrop of the symbols of all the villages instead of just Konoha would be nice — it's the same sentiments we tried to convey on the homepage using different images rather than just ones of Naruto. I cannot agree with changing the logo though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:07, December 9, 2013 (UTC)